


punishment

by felixfraldarius



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sylvain Jose Gautier, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Face-Sitting, M/M, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Riding Crops, Rough Sex, Sex, Strap-Ons, Trans Character, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Trans Porn by Trans People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixfraldarius/pseuds/felixfraldarius
Summary: Felix is sick of Sylvain’s constant flirting with women, persisting even after the two became “a thing”. He’s decided to punish the redhead for being such aninsatiable asshole-- After all, Felix has been under his nose this whole time.





	punishment

**Author's Note:**

> i'm writing this as a trans person; this is not for fetishistic reasons whatsoever.  
language used to refer to genitals in this fic may not be preferred by all trans people.  


Felix is sick of Sylvain’s constant flirting with women, persisting even after the two became “a thing”. He’s decided to punish the redhead for being such an _insatiable asshole_\-- After all, Felix has been under his nose this whole time. He currently has Sylvain bent over the bed, fingering himself with his oil-lubed fingers. The man is already properly prepared himself for what’s to come, but because Felix enjoys painfully teasing him, he’s ordered him to continue to masturbate by himself. 

Felix furthers his teasing by prolonging how long it takes _himself_ to prepare. Pulling out a strap from his bedside table, he slips it on – higher and higher up his toned thighs – and buckles the harness up. He also pulls a riding crop out of the table, which he probably stole from an innocent, unsuspecting victim such as Marianne. 

“What’s all that you got?” Sylvain’s eyes are glued to Felix. ”Your punishment.” His voice is flat as he replies, crawling on the bed and roughly pressing Sylvain down against it. 

The redhead whined loudly, “Oww! You really don’t get tired of manhandling me!”, eliciting a response from Felix, “You deserve it sometimes. Move your fingers, already.” 

When Sylvain’s fingers were removed from his hole, oil dripped down his thighs. Felix hungrily grabs handfuls of his ass as he pushes his dick into him, not caring much to be gentle. The other is _loud_, grabbing onto the sheets and breathing out “Fuck!” at the feeling of Felix entering him. 

”You like that, you huge brat?” 

”M… Maybe.” 

Felix isn’t satisfied with this response. “Oh? Just maybe?” 

”Yeah, m-“ Sylvain is cut off after Felix pulls the strap out, then roughly shoves it in again, “_Ahh, nnh_, fuck!” 

Felix smugly replies, “Doesn’t sound like just maybe to me.” 

His hips are still, the strap buried deep in Sylvain. The redhead, stationed underneath Felix holding him down, breathes out a desperate, “I’m gonna need you to move.” The familiar line lights a fire in Felix. His hips start up a rhythm, slow at first, until he’s ruthlessly pounding his cock into him. His hands hold the other against the bed with a tight grip on his shoulders. 

Sylvain is moaning loudly – it feels so good, with Felix rubbing him in all the right ways, the thick strap pressing against him – “Oh, Goddess, fuck, shit, _Felix_!” 

Now it was time for the fun to begin. Felix takes one hand off Sylvain’s shoulders, grabbing the crop that he had placed beside them. He then brings it down against his ass with a loud slap. “You’ve been a naughty whore, Sylvain.” 

Sylvain flinches at the whipping, but a pleased moan is still drawn from his lips at the painful sensation. “I’m- Nnh, n-not. A whore anymore- _Ahhn_!” 

”Fucking everyone but me, hm? Well, that’s changed. You’re all mine now.” Felix’s voice remained flat, but there was certainly a teasing undertone to his words. He whips Sylvain’s ass again, drawing out another moan and breathy words, “Y-yeah, all- Mmh! Fuck, ffffuck… ‘M all yours, always y-yours.” 

Watching Sylvain melt underneath him pleased Felix to the extreme. He was certain the other’s adventures with women didn’t make him like this. One of his hands buries itself in his red hair, tugging on it as his cock continues its rough rhythm inside Sylvain. 

Sylvain continued to run his mouth, “I’ll do whatever you fuckin’ want, b-babe- Just keep fucking me good, I’m g-gonna, _ahh_!” 

To shut him up and finish him off, Felix tosses the crop to the side and sneaks one of his hands down between the ginger’s legs. He then strokes his dick as he feverishly pounds into him. 

That does the trick – Sylvain cums into his hand, moaning loudly against the bedsheets. Felix watches as his eyes roll back and he drools a little, his breathing turned into heavy panting. His rhythm slows down until he pulls his dick out completely, admiring the oil left on its length. Felix then shoves the cum-covered hand of his in front of Sylvain’s face. “Clean it, whore.” 

Felix’s gaze is piercing, and he has a slight smirk on his face as he watches the other lap at the cum left on his hand. Once he’s all clean, he moves his hand, unbuckling the straps around his thighs and throwing the harness behind him. It’s his turn. 

”Spread your legs nice and wide for me, baby.” Sylvain is, for some reason, trying to tell him what to do now. Tch. ”Don’t tell me what to do.” Felix sounds annoyed as he speaks, but he spreads his legs anyway, crawling further up Sylvain’s body until he’s positioned near his chin. 

”You did it anyways.” Sylvain speaks in a singsong tone that Felix knows is his attempt at embarrassing him. He feels hands on his hips, Sylvain is pulling him close to his face. Sudden pleasure courses through him as his clit is being sucked on, and he can’t hold in the resulting moan, a quiet “_Hah_!”. He grits his teeth and grabs onto the red hair beneath him. 

Sylvain continues his sucking, and Felix presses his hips against his mouth. It feels so good, Sylvain’s moans vibrating against his pussy once the taste of his slick hits his tongue. He can feel his thighs begin to shake, pleasure building in his core. Perhaps Felix could consider this a bit of physical training. 

Sylvain’s face buries ever closer to Felix’s sex. Unlike Sylvain, Felix is very quiet, concealing his moans well (as he does with everything else). Goddess, Sylvain really is proving himself to be insatiable, with the way he hungrily licks at his folds. What really gets to Felix is when Sylvain moves back to sucking on his clit, bobbing his head as if he’s blowing him. Felix loves it, tugging on the red hair again, a low moan slipping out. 

He’s about to cum as well. He can feel Sylvain’s eyes trained on him, though he avoids making eye contact in return. The sensation of Sylvain sucking him off sends him over the edge, riding out his orgasm all over the ginger’s face. 

As soon as he cums, Felix gets off of Sylvain’s face, refusing to look at the liquid all over his face. He throws a cloth at the other, expecting him to clean the cum off of his face. 

“Have you learned your lesson, Sylvain? No more women.” Felix’s tone betrays his annoyance - and slight _jealousy_ \- as much as he tries to hide it. The other’s ass is littered with red marks from the crop, though both of them very much enjoy it. 

”Yeah, yeah, got it. You’re mine, and I’m yours, _babe_.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/meloghia)


End file.
